The Legend of Zelda Path of Radiance
by LucinaLowell
Summary: EDITADA RADICALMENTE -Cross-over: Zelda y Fire Emblem- Hace muchos años tres niños hicieron una promesa la cual deberán cumplir. Esta se cumple cuando son más grandes, pero por cosa del destino. Ahora deberán vivir las mayores aventuras los tres juntos. Situada cronológicamente después de Twilight Princess, primer fic.
1. Parte I - Prologo: La promesa

**Hola! He decidido reiniciar este fic sin caso, puesto que en la parte Fire Emblem tengo muchos errores, y.. de igual forma estaba escrita en modo teatro que esta prohibido, ojala que les guste el arreglo :D **

**Disclaimer: TLoZ Y FE no me pertenecen**

**Prologo: La promesa**

-Nunca has pensado en que hay cosas que crees que saldrán de una forma, pero salen de otra?-Preguntaba una jovencita de aproximadamente diez años, tenía el cabellos liso de un color castaño vivo e iba vestida con un pequeño vestido de color morado en la parte de arriba y blanco en la parte de abajo con el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule.

-No, nunca- Contestó un joven de la misma edad de la joven, tenía el cabello azul y ojos del mismo color. Iba vestido con una polera azul y unos shorts color café claro

-Pues eso siempre pasa princesa Zelda, solo que no nos damos cuenta, eso es lo más raro-Dijo otro chico de la misma edad, era rubio y tenía los ojos azules. Iba vestido con una polera verde y unos shorts rojos. –Oigan, mi mamá los llama.

-Enseguida vamos Link-Respondió la pequeña princesa.

-Vale… Oye Ike, no te quedes mirando para el otro lado como un idio- digo… tonto, creo que puedo reemplazarlo por esa palabra. –Comentó Link, el otro solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se encontraban en el castillo de Daein, un país que queda en el continente de Tellius. Los chicos se encaminaron a ver a Miriam, la madre de Link, quien los estaba llamando para algo que ellos no sabían.

Hace solo unos días, el rey de Daein convocó al Rey de Hyrule y al Rey de Crimea para realizar un tratado de paz.

-Bien –El rubio se dirigió a los otros dos –Iré a ver a Aylley, vuelvo enseguida.

-Ajá

-Ya han venido! –Una mujer rubia con un elegante vestido morado se acercó a los niños –Les tengo que contar algo.

-¿Y que es?-A la castaña le brillaban los ojos.

-Pues tomen- La madre de Link les entregó a Zelda y a Ike una gema de color rojo-Eso simboliza la amistad que han logrado esta semana, espero las cuiden.

-¿Y Link tiene una?-Preguntó el peliazul con curiosidad.

-Pues, claro que si.

Los presentes en esa habitación lograron escuchar unos estruendosos gritos por parte de los reyes de Hyrule y Crimea, algo había salido mal. Miriam le dijo a los dos pequeños que volvieran al jardín a jugar, se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre de mayor edad, castaño y sus ojos eran del mismo color.

-Greil, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Todo ha salido mal, el rey de Daein quiere destruir a los laguz, por eso el rey Daphnes y el rey Ramón no aceptaron el tratado con Daein.

-Era lo más lógico, no entiendo al rey, la diosa nos ha creado a todos por igual. ¿Para que destruir a los laguz?

-Eso no me lo preguntes… -La cara de Greil se vio aún más preocupada- Los niños ya se han hecho buenos amigos ¿No?

-Si, bastante

-Que lastima, los reyes decidieron marcharse mañana.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-¡Oye Ike, no corras tan rápido! –Zelda ya estaba cansada –No soy tan rápida como tú

-¡Ike, te reto a una carrera!- Link apareció de repente todo despeinado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Los otros dos no pudieron evitar la risa

-Mi hermana me ha despeinado –La cara del rubio cambió –No me miren así! Es vergonzoso

-Es que la risa no se puede evitar, ¿por qué no te vas a peinar? –Dijo la castaña –Hasta un monstruo se mataría de la risa con solo verte!

-Eso me dolió!

-Oigan… ¿Qué creen que habrá pasado?

-¿A qué te refieres Ike?

-Se siente un ambiente tenso allá adentro

-Esas son cosas de adultos –Refunfuñó Zelda- Nosotros no debemos involucrarnos aunque ya no podamos soportar la curiosidad, eso siempre me dice papá.

-Quizás tengas razón.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A la mañana siguiente los niños despertaron con las ganas de volver a jugar como toda esa semana, se habían hecho demasiado buenos amigos, era imposible separarlos, pero una noticia hizo que los tres cayeran en una profunda tristeza.

-¿¡Como que nos iremos ahora!? –La princesa de Hyrule estaba destrozada, no podía creerlo, apretó fuerte sus manos, lo único que hizo fue correr, sin una dirección definida, ella solo corria. Ike y Link la siguieron.

Llegaron a lo profundo del bosque, Zelda no aparecía, la habían perdido de vista, eso creían hasta que lograron escuchar unos sollozos detrás de un árbol. Ahí estaba ella con la cabeza gacha.

-Zelda…

-¿A que han venido?

-Pues a llevarte de vuelta

-Nadie se los pidió…

-Pues… somos amigos. Nos preocupamos por ti, es lo más "racional" ¿No crees?

-No pienso volver… No para saber que debo regresar –La castaña negó con la cabeza

-Tengo una idea! –Al rubio se le encendió una ampolleta arriba de la cabeza- ¿Se acuerdan de las gemas que nos dio mi mamá? –Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza. –Pues… Hagamos una promesa, nos volveremos a ver. Mientras tengamos las gemas, esa promesa no puede ser rota ¿De acuerdo? –Link levantó su dedo meñique.

Los otros hicieron lo mismo, los tres cruzaron sus dedos meñique concordando con la promesa, se volverían a ver, pasará lo que pasará, volvieron a donde los grandes quienes estaban preocupados por ellos. Daphnes retó a su hija por lo que hizo, esta prometió que no lo volvería a hacer. Greil llamó a su hijo diciéndole que fuera a buscar las últimas cosas para volver a Crimea, este obedeció y corrió como el rayo. Ahora a ninguno de los tres les preocupaba que se fueran, habían hecho una promesa que debían cumplir.

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora, vamos Link, despídete –Dijo Miriam. Ella y su familia eran originarios de Daein por lo que debían permanecer ahí, también ella sirve al rey y a la familia real así que vivía dentro del castillo.

-Adiós chicos –Link levantó su mano haciendo un gesto de adiós viendo como los otros dos grupos se marchaban.

-¡Qué no se te olvide la promesa, porque o si no ya te las verás! –Gritó Zelda a lo lejos soltando una risita, luego se giró a Ike que estaba aún al lado de ella- También va para ti.

Los reyes subieron a sus respectivas carrosas. Ike y su padre se fueron junto al Rey Ramón puesto que Greil iba en la caballería real de Crimea, solo por un tiempo, el rey sabía que el pronto dejaría su puesto.

_Esta es la historia de como nuestras futuras leyendas se conocieron. _

**Fin del prologo**

**Aquí**** termina el Prologo... decidí hacerlo así, de como los tres personajes principales se conocieron y más blah, blah. También decidi poner a Link como originario de Daein (Eso no quita que este viviendo en Ordon como en Twilight Princess) para hacerlo más interesante x'D (o eso creo) **

**¡Dejen reviews! **

**-LucinaLowell**


	2. Parte I - Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

**Actualización**** rápida! :DDDDD Estos últimos días me he sentido bien inspirada para escribir y actualizar mis fics n,n, ojala disfruten el nuevo cap **

**Disclaimer: TLoZ Y FE no me pertenecen**

**Parte I – Capitulo 1: Reencuentro**

-¡No Link!-Gritaba un viejo vestido con una manta amarilla que le cubría de los hombros a las piernas- Así no se hace, definitivamente no tienes aptitudes para la diplomacia.

-Siempre me lo dices Auru, y me sigues pidiendo que lo practique-Se quejó el rubio y comenzó a mirar para todos lados haciéndose el tonto-No estoy hecho para eso.

Zelda los observaba, Auru siempre quiere que Link logré resolver asuntos diplomáticos algún día, dice "Si algún día yo no estoy a ti te tocará Link". Vio como el héroe del tiempo se acercaba a ella.

-Te noto… preocupada.

-¿Qué?

-Tu cara lo dice ¿Pasa algo?

-…-La princesa sacó de su bolsillo la gema roja, la contempló por unos momentos y se la mostró a Link-¿Te acuerdas?

-No-Contestó resignado-Zelda… tu sabes que yo…

-Si, lo se. No recuerdas nada de cuando eras más pequeño. Solo cuando apareciste en Ordon y el alcalde Bo te acogió .

-Exacto, antes de eso no recuerdo nada.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-¡Ahí voy!-Se abalanzó contra la paladín con toda su fuerza, esta lo esquivo sin ningún problema ni esfuerzo. Ike cayó al suelo.

-Si no puedes vencerme a mi, jamás podrás contra el comandante Greil.

-Me lo has dicho un millón de veces Titania… no es que las haya contado.-El peliazul se levantó y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos-Aun me queda mucho por aprender y lo sabes.

-Claro que lo se-Se giró hacia la puerta del fortin- Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada, olvidalo-Se entró y dejo a Ike solo en ese lugar lleno de árboles y arbustos.

-¡La comida esta lista!-Se oyó gritar a una voz femenina un tanto aguda. El peliazul entró corriendo al comedor, fue el primero en sentarse a la mesa.

-Sabia que serías el primero-Sonrió su padre a él-¿Es que acaso nada te puede quitar el hambre Ike?

Greil después de dejar el ejercito hace unos cuantos años, fundo una compañía de mercenarios, los "Mercenarios Greil". Les va bien, pues la mayoría de los integrantes tienen bastante experiencia en combate.

-Creo que no.

Pudieron observar como la hermana pequeña de Ike, Mist, junto a un hombre peliverde medio claro/oscuro, grande y llevaba una armadura del mismo color puesta en casi todo el cuerpo, traían la comida.

-Oscar ¿Por qué llevas la armadura puesta?- Preguntó un hombre pelinaranjo vestido de blanco.

-Uno nunca sabe Rhys- rió- aparte me cuesta ponérmela de nuevo- Colocó los platos servidos en la mesa al frente de todos los presentes que ya estaban sentados. Cuando terminó prosiguió a sentarse al lado de sus dos hermanos, Boyd y Rolf. Mist se sentó al lado de Ike.

-Bien, ahora que todos están aquí… No puedo esperar más, tengo que comunicarles algo-Miró a su hijo a la cara- Creo que cuando lo escuches tendrá algo de importancia para ti Ike. –El peliazul lo miró confundido.

-¿Y qué es?-Preguntó un joven pelinegro vestido con ropas del mismo color.

-Buena pregunta Soren. El rey Ramón nos ha pedido que vayamos al reino aislado de los demás, Hyrule. –Greil vio como la cara de su hijo cambió de inmediato al escuchar eso.

-¿¡Qué!?-Gritaron todos al unisono

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ashei se tiró con todo hacia Link, este la esquivó pero Shad le lanzó un hechizo de fuego al rubio, no pudo esquivarlo, esos dos juntos siempre lograban vencerlo. Auru fue a curarlo.

-¿Sabías que a la larga esto te hará mal? –Comentó el viejo curándole la pierna al héroe del tiempo con su bastón

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tienes muchas heridas en la misma parte de la pierna.

-No tengo porque preocuparme mientras tu estés ahí para curarme Auru

-Pues va a llegar el día en el que este viejo ya no pueda curarte Link.

-¿Estás bien Link?-Preguntó Shad

-Si, estoy bien-Sonrió el rubio.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa, estaba contemplando ese sobre que venía con una carta, no quería abrirlo, no para saber de quejas ni nada por estilo, pero debía afrontar esas cosas, como toda una princesa. Al leer ese pedazo de papel su sorpresa no era de esperarse. Salió corriendo de su habitación hacia donde estaban los demás y abrazó con fuerza a su tutor, este se sorprendió de verla así.

-¿Qué puede pasar como para que la pequeña Zelda este tan contenta? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mira – Le entregó la carta muy emocionada al viejo, este al leerla por completo se le escapó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que ahí estaba escrito era muy importante para Zelda… Y para Link. Trataría de hacer todo lo posible para que el héroe del tiempo recordará lo que ocurrió cuando era más pequeño.

-Me alegro bastante. Volverás a verlo.

-Me pregunto si es algo del destino. –La castaña apretó su gema con fuerza y cerró los ojos tratando de analizar la situación. –En la carta dice que llegarán en dos días más, solo queda esperar.

-¿Esperar a qué? –Preguntaron Link, Shad y Ashei al mismo tiempo.

-Ya sabrán- Contestó Auru

Después de esperar una eternidad, por fin pasaron los dos días. La mas emocionada era Zelda, no podía creerlo, siempre pensó que nunca se cumpliría la promesa, puesto que Ike ni siquiera había intentado comunicarse con ella. Aunque solo era un mandado del rey de Crimea para que vinieran igual volverían a verse y eso era lo que importaba.

-¡Princesa Zelda!-Gritó un guardia corriendo hacia la sala del trono- Los mercenarios de Greil ya están aquí.

-Háganlos pasar.

A los minutos después se pudo ver como un pequeño grupo entraba, Ike miró a Zelda por unos instantes. Ya no la reconocía, ni ella tampoco a él ¿De verdad habrá pasado tanto tiempo?, también vio que Link estaba al lado de ella, tampoco lo había podido reconocer. Sintió como la princesa corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

**Fin del capitulo 1 **

**Termino! Ojala les haya gustado, no tengo nada que comentar solo que me tocó inventar que Link perdió la memoria de lo que le había ocurrido cuando era más pequeño... **

**Pregunta: ¿Para que crees que el Rey de Crimea haya enviado a los Mercenarios Greil a visitar a la princesa de Hyrule?**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-LucinaLowell**


End file.
